1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective holders and supports for a steam-type clothing iron. Particularly, the clothing iron holder includes protective, heat-resistant padding for the clothing iron, and further includes a water reservoir for collecting water spilled from the water fill opening of the clothing iron.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clothing irons are typically heavy pieces of equipment that operate at relatively high temperatures. When not ironing clothing, users typically rest the clothing iron on its rear face, such that the heated contact plate is positioned substantially orthogonal to the clothing or ironing surface. This position, however, is not particularly stable, and the iron may be easily tipped over or dropped. The weight of the iron may cause injury to the user, or may damage nearby furniture or the floor surface. Further, the iron operates at relatively high temperatures, and the user could be easily burned, or nearby furniture or carpeting, for example, could burn or catch on fire. Additionally, steam irons typically include an open water filling port adjacent the handle portion, and upon falling, the heated water contained therein will spill out.
It would be desirable to provide a holder for a clothing iron that not only allows the iron to be stably positioned and stored, but also offers protection from injury due to the iron's weight, and from the high temperature of the iron. It would be further desirable to provide a holder that also prevents water spillage during an accidental fall. It would be additionally desirable if spilled water could be collected within the holder for later re-usage.
Thus, a clothing iron holder with a water reservoir solving the aforementioned problems is desired.